


Blood Runs Deep

by malec_pow3rcoupl3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_pow3rcoupl3/pseuds/malec_pow3rcoupl3
Summary: Following the course of season 3, we get a more in-depth view on Alec and Magnus' developing relationship. After the death of Valentine the young shadowhunters thought it was a time for celebration. However, Jace and Clary's big secret will soon turn into everyone's nightmare as a Greater Demon is released into New York. How will everyone deal with the coming obstacles and how much will Malec sacrifice? Warning: MPREG!





	1. Chapter 1

"So, have you accepted the position on the council?"  
"Not yet. I told Aline I'd let her know tomorrow."  
"I don't want you to move to Idris. I know it's selfish but it's the truth."

The night was still young when the couple decided to head back to Magnus' place. As they stepped through the door Magnus already conjured up martinis on the coffee table. Letting go of Alec's hand, Magnus spun around whimsically and his fancy outfit switched into Alec's worn out grey tee. Magnus happily dropped down onto the couch and picked up a glass off the table to take a sip. He looked up to meet with Alec's confused and amused stare.  
Magnus placed the glass down and explained, matter-of-factly, "It may come as a shock but I very much prefer your bland attire from time to time. And to be fair you are the one who had never noticed your tees vanishing and reappearing in your wardrobe."  
Alec smiled and sat down next to Magnus. "All this time I thought I was going crazy- I was starting to wonder why I would catch your scent wherever I was going even when you weren't around." He took a whiff of Magnus' hair and sighed in content.  
Magnus playfully pushed him away and accused, "So I'm assuming you have a problem with me leaving my scent on your clothing? Maybe I shall do you the honor of burning all your tees and conjure a whole new wardrobe for you." He held up his hand as if to proceed. Alec quickly lowered Magnus' hand and pulled the warlock closer.  
"I most definitely did not imply that. I am so infatuated by you- the simple idea of knowing that you wear my tees for comfort is making my heart explode with even more love for you." Alec placed his hands lovingly onto Magnus' shoulders and started massaging. The warlock moaned pleasingly and melted into Alec's hands. "I'm so glad to finally be able to enjoy some peaceful time with you. And I'm glad you were able to open up to me. I had a lot of fun."  
"Speaking of which," Magnus pulled away from Alec and turned to face him, "Since you won the game this time, by luck, of course, I think you deserve a prize." Magnus stared at Alec with his bright glistening eyes.  
A smirk crept onto Alec's face. "Oh, a prize you say." He slid his arm around Magnus' waist and pulled him closer; so close he could feel the warlock's breath. "And what might that be?"  
Magnus leaned forward enough for their lips to brush but not enough to actually plant a kiss on the young Shadowhunter. Locking eyes with Alec he teased, "What is your deepest desire, Alexander? What is it that you truly want? I can give you anything you want-anything with just a snap of my fingers." He snapped his fingers, causing a hazy purple glow to surround the two.  
Alec was simply taken aback by Magnus' beauty and captivated by his charisma; regardless of how long they've been together. With his breath taken away, Alec pinned Magnus down on the couch and whispered, "My deepest desire is you. I want you and nothing but you." He leaned down and pressed his body and lips passionately over Magnus'. Magnus closed his eyes and flicked his finger, turning off the lights.  
The next morning, Magnus was awakened by the warmth of the sunlight through the window. He turned to the side and found himself alone on the bed. A note was in place of Alec. In a messy scribble the note read: I have to run back to the Institute. Magnus shot up as a sense of disappointment and fear washed over him. Without the position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus felt empty and, strangely, uneasy.  
Ring! Magnus picked up his phone from the nightstand. He received a text message from Catarina. It read: I'm sorry for blowing your cover with Alec. How are you feeling, my love? Also I was wondering if you will be showing up to Lorenzo Rey's party a week from now. Magnus grunted in disgust at the mere thought.

Magnus was resting on the armchair outside the balcony by the time Alec showed up. Alec smiled as he observed Magnus' face. He quietly kneeled down beside Magnus and placed hand gently on the warlock's face. He whispered, "What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?"  
"I can ask the same." Magnus' eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back, Alec." Alec smiled as he planted a kiss on Magnus's forehead. He helped Magnus up and sat down next to him.  
Alec brushed a lone strand of fringe off Magnus' forehead and asked, "What were you doing out here? I'm sorry I took longer than I expected."  
Magnus shook his head while smiling at his cute little boyfriend. "Nonsense. I was feeling stuffy inside and decided some fresh air might help clear my head. When you've lived as long as I have there really isn't much to do to past time anymore."  
Alec felt guilty. He grabbed onto Magnus' hands. "If only I wasn't so busy all the time. I promise, once everything settles down and there's finally some peace and quiet we can take a vacation. We can travel the world and-"  
Magnus held up a finger over Alec's mouth to shush him. "Don't start making me any promises you can't keep, Alexander. I may have a whole lifetime to wait but that's just plain torture for me to look forward to something that may very well never happen." He lowered his hand and sighed.  
"You can make it up to me, though." Magnus rest his chin on Alec's shoulder and said, "I have a proposition for you. It may not sound all that appealing but hear me out." Alec raised his eyebrow, signalling for Magnus to continue. "Next week I will have to attend a party in which I will be handing over the title of High Warlock over to Lorenzo Rey and as much as I detest the idea I unfortunately must show up. However, you as my loving and endearing boyfriend can lessen the sting if you accompanied alongside me."  
Alec chuckled amusingly and asked, pulling away, "A party full of Downworlders? And what will I get out of doing this grand gesture for you?" He pinched the warlock's chin playfully.  
Magnus waved his hand towards the loft and said, "Well I just conjured up your favorite dinner and we can have whatever you want every night leading up to the so-called party. And for dessert-" He was interrupted by Alec's lips pressing onto his. Alec nibbled onto Magnus' lower lip and breathed, "And having you for dessert."

Alec woke up with Magnus' face buried into his bare chest. He took a whiff of the dark black hair in front of him and pulled the warlock in even more. Magnus muttered, "Not yet. Give me a few more minutes..."  
"Sleep for as long as you want. I don't have to go back to the Institute yet." Alec planted a kiss on Magnus' head. He ran his hand slowly up and down Magnus' soft bare back, his fingertips tingling. "If only we could lay like this forever and not have to worry about anyone or anything. How selfish would that be?"  
Magnus opened his eyes unwillingly and bit Alec's chest. Alec let out a grunt but still kept his arms wrapped around the latter. Magnus pulled away, leaving a bite mark. "As selfish as it may sound, when you are with me, at least, I could only wish you would care about me and no one else. All these centuries, I've been only caring about others and how to protect others. For once, when I'm in your embrace I feel the safest."  
"I'm sorry. I will try to make more time for us. I know you're devastated about giving up your position but maybe soon you'll find something else to kill time with," comforted Alec. Magnus nodded and settled back on Alec's chest. "We don't have to go to anywhere tonight. I know you don't want to go."  
"It's tradition. Moreover, I already told Catarina and Madzie I would be showing up." Magnus pinched Alec's bare arm and ordered, "You better arrive on time to pick me up. And dress well. Make yourself look pretty."  
Alec ignored the last part and exclaimed happily, "Madzie will be there too? I haven't seen her in so long. Don't you think kids are truly a blessing? Hey, Magnus, do you ever wonder about-" He was cut off by Magnus' light snore. His warlock boyfriend appeared to be extra tired for the past week.

"You sure bringing me here was a good idea?"  
"Yeah--It's better than coming by myself. I'm joking. They'll love you."  
Magnus and Alec's fingers intertwined as they walked towards the party, greeting other guests along the way.  
"Just because you're the only Shadowhunter at a party full of warlocks doesn't mean you can't have fun."  
"Well that's easy for you to say. You've known these people for centuries."  
"You think that's a good thing? Trust me. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. But--it's tradition for the outgoing High Warlock to pass the baton onto his...replacement."

"AAAlec!"  
"Madzie! My favorite little sorceress!"  
"I cannot believe you brought him just to piss Lorenzo off."  
"No. I brought him because he's my boyfriend."  
"Well he's good with kids, I'll give you that. Something wrong with your drink? Mine was weak as hell."

The house started to rumble and none of the warlocks could control their power as their glamour faded. Rufus tried to make a Portal to leave but ended up getting devoured by it. magnus quickly demolished it before it could hurt Alec and Madzie, revealing his demonic eyes. 

"What's going on?"  
"I have no idea."

Alec looked worryingly at Magnus trying to use his magic. Magnus tried to lift up a book off the coffee table but it glitched and caught on flame as it fell back down. Magnus grunted in frustration as Alec quickly put out the mini fire. "How's Catarina and Madzie?"  
Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and answered, tiredly, "They're fine. Madzie was still a bit shook but everyone got home in one piece, luckily. I mean, all except one." The warlock was having the worst headache and he couldn't get rid of his demon eyes.  
"Come on. You've had a long night. Let's go to bed and we can find a solution tomorrow," Alec suggested. He helped Magnus up and they walked to the room.  
Before Alec could strip off his shirt Magnus stopped him and said, carefully, "Maybe it would be best if you didn't stay over tonight. My magic is out of control and I'm scared I will end up hurting you."  
Alec grabbed Magnus' hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I have to stay to make sure nothing happens to you." Magnus turned his head away; shamed of his eyes. Alec gently pushed his head back and continued, "And you don't have to hide your eyes. I already told you. They're beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you." He tilted his head and pressed his lips onto Magnus'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Magnus. Magic working okay?"  
"Totally back to normal. And since I am no longer the High Warlock, whatever doesn't affect me is no longer my problem." Magnus frowned in confusion as he watched Alec sniff at his shampoo. "Is something wrong with my shampoo--?"  
Alec couldn't stop smelling the strange bottle of shampoo. It smelt exactly like Magnus--comforting, relaxing and absolutely irresistible. "No. It's actually way better than what I have back at the Institute. Where do you buy it?"  
Magnus smiled slightly. "I don't buy it. I brew it. It's a special blend of Indian sandalwood that I started mixing back in the 18th century." At that moment, he just realized how long he hasn't changed his shampoo formula.  
"You make this?" Alec was shocked.   
"Alexander, mixing potions is the cornerstone of the warlock arts."  
"I know I just--I mean if you can wash your hair magically why do you have to go through the trouble?"  
Magnus eyed Alec flirtatiously and exclaimed, "Because I enjoy taking showers."   
"Alright. Well if you're not too busy, can you brew me a bottle?" Alec would never admit how much he loved Magnus' scent. 

"You saw my eyes. My magic was as useless as anyone's."  
"An exposed mark proves nothing. You think I don't recognize Asmodeus' handiwork when i see it?"  
Magnus' body tensed up abruptly at the mention of the Greater Demon. "I haven't seen Asmodeus in centuries." A sense of unexplainable pain rushed through him.   
"Yet you do know him far better than anyone else in this dimension."  
"I know what he's capable of--"   
"More importantly, you know how to use his demonic magic."  
"If Asmodeus truly escaped from Edom all of New York is in danger. Now as High Warlock it's your--"  
"My job is to keep my people safe, Bane. And if I have to banish problematic warlocks to the lower reaches of the Spiral Labyrinth for their crimes then so be it. I know you're behind this and it's only a matter of time until I prove it."

 

Lorenzo Rey stormed out as abruptly as he had came. Magnus barely had any strength to pay the accusing warlock any thought of mind as his head was pounding from pain from his biggest fear--Asmodeus. He rubbed his forehead, hoping to rid his headache. Alec stepped out from Magnus' bedroom. Alec was displeased with the fact that the pompous warlock dared to accuse Magnus of sabotaging his party and teaming up with the Greater Demon Asmodeus.   
"Why would Lorenzo accuse you of working with a Greater Demon? Especially one like Asmodeus." Alec was bothered as Lorenzo's words replayed in his head. Yet you know him far better than anyone else in this dimension. He wanted to question Magnus so badly but instead stood patiently; waiting for an answer.  
Magnus stared out the window but he couldn't see anything as his vision was clouded. "Asmodeus and I have a history. He's one of the few demons capable of doing something like this."  
"Yeah, we fought Greater Demons before and I've never seen anything like what happened at that party." Alec doesn't understand the connection between Magnus and Asmodeus and why the his boyfriend seemed so troubled at the mention of the demon.   
"It has to do with the ley lines," Magnus explained. He was still staring at the nothingness that laid ahead of him.  
"Couldn't that mean the Seelie Queen is involved? What do the demons have to do with ley lines?" Alec hated talking to Magnus' back. He wanted to see his boyfriend's face. And to see what was bothering him.  
Magnus finally turned around. "Healthy ley lines are the energy source for all magic-- seelie and warlock alike. But they can become corrupted." Alec gestured for Magnus to continue. "Asmodeus isn't just a Greater Demon. He's the most powerful Prince of Hell and if Lorenzo is right, what happened at the party is just the beginning." He couldn't even imagine what's more to come if Asmodeus really escaped Edom.   
"And...you knew him personally?" Alec was getting more and more suspicious. Was Asmodeus another one of Magnus' past lovers? Was that why Lorenzo would make such an accusation? What was Magnus hiding from me?  
Magnus eyes clouded with fear and tears welled up. He could sense the jealously and frustration seeping from Alec's eyes but he wasn't ready to tell him the truth. He swallowed hard and stiffled back a sigh.   
Alec's eyes were like burning daggers aiming straight for Magnus. One breath. Two breath. "Asmodeus is my father."   
Alec suddenly felt a strange sense of relief and relaxed a bit.   
Magnus looked away, disgusted with himself. He walked up to Alec, hoping the gap between them wasn't as big as it felt. "Look, I'm sorry I never told you. I was ashamed."  
Knowing that Asmodeus was actually Magnus' father and not past lover was definitely comforting but nonetheless still shocking. "I knew every warlock had a demon parent. It's just-----Asmodeus. Well we have to stop him."  
"First we need to track him down. And my fa-ther," that word was still hard to choke up, "His magic is unique. But if I can study the corrupted ley lines we might be able to find him."   
"What are we waiting for?"  
"We need to get into Lorenzo's mansion. And I'm afraid we'll never be able to portal through his ward without him knowing."   
A playful idea popped into Alec's head almost immediately. "We don't always have to use magic. Like taking a shower. Right?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.   
"Breaking and entering isn't exactly like taking a shower."   
Alec smiles slyly and retorted, "Who said anything about breaking in? I already have a plan on mind for tonight."   
"Oh. And how should I prepare?"  
Alec stepped up to Magnus and snaked his arms around the warlock's waist, under the robe. "I mean, honestly, you still owe me for last night. So, first, let's take a shower together."  
Magnus pushed Alec lightly on the chest and smirked. "But you already showered."  
"I don't mind taking one again-- especially when it's with you." Alec leaned down and nibbled on Magnus' ear. "I'll even help you wash your hair."  
The warlock was weak from Alec's breath in his ear. "I suppose we do have some time to kill. But, Alexander, about my fa---" Alec pressed his lips onto Magnus. "Right now, it's only me and you. I don't want to hear about anyone else." 

With Alec to distract Lorenzo, Magnus was able to examine the corrupted ley lines. As Magnus snuck out of the mansion, Alec politely excused himself and left. They met up in the garden. "What was going on down there?" asked Alec.   
"Whoever did this is definitely from Edom. But judging by the energy signal it's not my father." Magnus was relieved and extremely worried at the same time.   
Sensing the uncertainty in Magnus' voice Alec asked, "That's a good thing right?"   
Magnus shook his head defeatedly. "I'm afraid not. This magic is very old and very evil. The demon responsible is as powerful as they come. Not like anything I've seen before."   
"So worse than Asmodeus?"   
"Much worse." Magnus turned to leave.  
Alec grabbed onto his wrist. "Where are you going?"   
Magnus shook his head. "I need to go home and check the magic books to see what we can do to fix this. We must fix this before all the warlocks starts losing control agai--" Ring! Ring!  
Both Magnus and Alec checked their phones. Magnus gasped, "It's Catarina. She said she lost control--"  
"At the hospital. Luke just texted me too." Alec continued, "We'll go see them now and then plan our next step. Okay?" He took Magnus' hand and squeezed it assuringly. 

"I know a spell that will allow me to temporarily divert the flow of the magic of the core. Once the ley line is in place you'll tap into the core and we can kiss the demonic corruption good-bye."  
"Right. And what happens if a demon shockwave hits while you're using your magic? The core will be totally exposed."   
"Well that doesn't look good."   
"If we're lucky it'll only vaporize the institute."  
"What if we're not lucky?"   
"I don't know to think about that."  
"This is a risk we have to take."  
"You sure about this?"   
"You have a better idea?"  
"I can try this on my own. It'll be far more difficult but at least you'll be safe."   
"Let you hog all the glory?"  
"Maybe."  
"As long as ur here, I'm not going anywhere."   
"Well then let's get started." 

After the two pulled apart from the kiss Alec caressed Magnus' cheek gently. He let out a sigh and said, "I have to report back to the Institute early in the morning." He could feel Magnus' body tense up. "But, tonight, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."   
Magnus swatted his hand away and teased, "You and Lorenzo are no different. You both took the credit from me for fixing the ley lines."   
Alec loved the way Magnus pouted; the shape of his lips. As if possessed Alec grabbed Magnus' face and lunged for him. He sucked onto Magnus' lips, causing the warlock to moan in pain and arousal. Magnus' moan only added to Alec's sexual desire. Alec stopped sucking and stuck his tongue into the warlock's mouth.   
With weakened knees, Magnus could barely stand from the extreme magic drainage from the earlier and Alec's enthusiasm. Seeing as how they were still out in the balcony Magnus used whatever energy he has left to push Alec off of him.   
Alec, however, swiftly scooped Magnus up--lips still locked. He finally pulled away, allowing Magnus to gasp for air. Magnus glared at the young Shadowhunter. "Alexander, you are taking advantage of me. I demand you let me down right this instant."   
"But, Magnus, did you forget? You still owe me for tonight. For helping you distract Lorenzo so you could check the corrupted ley lines. The only reason I didn't kill that annoying warlock was knowing I will have you once we were done." Alec's eyes shined with desire.   
"Where is my sweet innocent Alexander? What have you done with him?" Magnus joked, wearily.   
Alec laughed and whispered, "I was never innocent from the start. And I'll show you right now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that it's kind of tricky to follow along the episodes and I don't want to include too much of the dialogues uh-oh. If some parts don't make sense I'm sorry! let me know if this format is better? always open to constructive criticism


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was strolling through the Institute halls, silently cursing at Alec. When he woke up this morning Alec was already gone. Not long after he received a message from the Institute for him to check the ley lines to ensure everything was back to normal. For that Alec could've waited for him and they would've been able to go together. Now, after his thorough examination, he was on his way to find Alec to deliver his findings. Unfortunately, his shadowhunter boyfriend was nowhere to be found.   
Evidently, when he turned into Isabelle's workshop, he found the Lightwood siblings. Enthusiastically, he proclaimed, "There you are!" Alec looked up, happy to see his boyfriend. "Good news--the core's off the ley line grid and free of demonic corruption." He was grinning proudly at Alec and Isabelle.   
Alec was leaning over Isabelle's table tiredly and Isabelle was sitting, with her arms crossed over the table. Neither looked comfortable.   
Alec offered a small smile. "That's good news. Thank you." He sighed deeply and turned away. Isabelle looked up at her brother strangely.   
For the first time in a while, Magnus felt a bit hurt and taken back by Alec's coldness. He eyed the siblings awkwardly and stated, "Alrighty then. I'll make myself scarce."   
As he turned to leave, Isabelle spoke up. "We just got a fire message from mom saying she's 'dropping by' for an impromptu 'family dinner'."   
"Those are a lot of air quotes," Magnus blurted. He understood that the Lightwood siblings weren't too fond of spending time with their mother.   
"Mom doesn't just drop by for anything." Alec added.   
"Yeah. We're thinking it has to do with her and dad. They're finally making their divorce official."  
"My condolences." Through his life, he understood the sanctity of marriage even though he never felt the desire to bond with one in holy matrimony. He could understand that Maryse Lightwood is still probably deeply affected by her failing marriage amongst all others.   
"It's for the best. Problem is-- instead of just being sad like a normal person, she starts trying to fix everyone around her."  
"Which usually includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going on in their lives." With all that's been going on, Alec was the last person to want to sit through dinner with his unreasonable mother.   
"So, where are you holding this suspenseful dinner?"  
"Definitely not here," Isabelle answered. This was the last place should would want to be at with her mother.   
"The Institute tends to bring out her inner inquisitor."  
Magnus offered, "How about my place?" As soon as the words rolled off his tongue he felt a slight ping of regret. But, he was willing to do anything to put Alec at ease. His home was spacious and far enough from the Institute. And since he wouldn't have to attend it wasn't too big of a deal.   
"Magnus, you don't have to." Alec knew Magnus only offered for his sake but his mother had never been civil towards Magnus.   
Magnus reassured, "I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves." Alec stared at Magnus in awe, mouth agape.   
Isabelle quickly pointed out, "Wait. You should be there." Magnus immediately shook his head while frowning at the mere thought. "Think about it. If Magnus is there being his usual charming self, mom won't have time to interrogate us."   
Magnus agreed, "I am charming." And unfortunately, also very easily persuaded.   
The thought of having his boyfriend by his side was definitely comforting to Alec. However, still worried about Magnus, Alec objected, "You don't think it's too much?"  
With good intentions in mind, Magnus joked, "Too much is my middle name." He stepped closer to Alec and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Look, clearly this is important to you. Ergo it's important to me." And it is time to make peace with Maryse, seeing how much he loved her son.   
The warm smile on Magnus' face instantly calmed down Alec's jack-hammering heart. He smiled in return; suddenly looking forward to the dinner.

Back in his office, Alec was rummaging through his desk drawer while Magnus was curled up on the couch. Magnus had a terrible headache, which he blamed on Alec for not leaving his breakfast before leaving this morning. Just as he was about to doze off, he slightly jumped as Alec exclaimed, happily, "I found it! Magnus, I found it!" Magnus glanced at Alec and smiled slightly at his childish boyfriend waving a piece of yellow notecard in his hand with the biggest dumb grin on his face.   
Reluctantly, Magnus pushed himself up. "What is that?" he asked, tiredly.   
Alec stood in front of Magnus and said, "This is the key to a great family dinner." He stared at the note card in his hand with so much hope.   
"Great is a big word. And not the right word." Magnus muttered to himself. Alec glanced at him strangely.   
Magnus held out his hand and Alec pulled him up. Alec planted a kiss on Magnus' lip and whispered, "Thanks. I was so worried at first about mom coming and all. But now I know everything will be great." He gripped onto the note card tightly while his free hand rubbed Magnus' waist.   
Magnus rested his Alec's shoulder and asked, "Can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving." His stomach was rumbling with hunger. "I want to try the new fusion Italian-Japanese restaurant in Tribecca."   
"In a bit." Alec promised. "We have to go grocery shopping first."   
"Why? I can easily conjure up all the ingredients you need and more. I'm really famished." Magnus pouted, hoping to change Alec's mind.  
Alec frowned and said, "Every time you conjure up something you're basically stealing. Also, it's more meaningful if I hand pick all the ingredients myself. It won't be long. I promise."   
Magnus nodded, agreeing unwillingly. 

After they finished grocery shopping it was already too late for lunch. Also, Alec was eager to start prepping the food so they hurried back to Magnus' place. Magnus went to change while Alec got busy in the kitchen. By the time he was done, his spouse was already done chopping and ready for cooking. Having starved all day, Magnus' stomach felt uncomfortable. He made himself a mug of ginger tea as he watched Alec cook, excitedly.   
"Are you sure this is exactly half a cup?" Alec asked, as he leveled a measuring cup full of corn starch with a butter knife. He was so precise and following the recipe to the dot that it became painful to watch.   
Magnus stated matter-of-factly, "Cooking is an art, not a science."  
"If that were true, then there wouldn't be instructions." Alec waved the recipe card as if to prove a point. Magnus hummed, unamused. "Now this is an old family recipe. Izzy and I found it right after my grandmother died. My mother was inconsolable til the day we made her this stew. That was the first time I saw her smile."   
Magnus placed his mug down. "Well, you're a sweet man, Alexander." He spotted what looked like a piece of stalk on Alec's head, "And so adorable with radish in your hair." He plucked it off and threw it aside. As he opened his mouth, ready to question how it got up there, Alec scooped up a piece of potato out of the pot and brought it to Magnus' mouth. "Here!"  
Not having any time to react, Magnus yelped, "Oh wow!" Shocked by the unforseen potato in his face, he allowed Alec to stuff the potato into his mouth.   
Eager to please, Alec asked, "Okay. How is that? Good?"  
"Mm...Mm-hmm." Magnus chewed while slowly nodding.  
Alec's phone rang out in the living room and distracted him. "Yeah? Okay." He put down the spoon and hurried out.  
As soon as Alec was out of sight, Magnus' face scrunched up in disgust as the horrid taste exploded on his tastebuds. He quickly spat the food out into his mug. All the flavors -- sweet, salty, spicy, sour, bitter-- were mixed in the worst possible way. "Oh god!" He eyed the deadly stew in the power and waved his hand over, fixing it with magic. He silently cursed Alec's grandmother for not bringing the recipe with her to the grave. Noticing Alec was coming back he picked up the wooden spoon and stirring and pretending to still have food in his mouth.   
Alec sighed. "Izzy texted." Magnus was still acting as if he was eating, nodding for Alec to continue. "Out, out, out, out." He took the spoon from Magnus. "She's going on a mission with Clary and Jace. Which means it's just me tonight."  
Magnus felt a pang of hurt but shook it away. "Just us. Okay?" When it came to his family, Alec always put Magnus in second place.  
There was a knock on the door, causing both to turn their heads. It was at the moment that Magnus started to feel the pressure slowly elevating in his body. Alec reminded, sternly, "Okay, remember, my mother is on the edge. That means avoid any sensitive subjects like my dad or that I turned down that job at the clave." His voice cracked at the last few words.   
Magnus added, "Or the fact that you're dating a dastardly wardlock? Hm?" He was obviously joking but it wasn't funny at all.   
Suddenly realizing that he's been a dick he looked at Magnus apologetically. "I'm sorry. Am I being terrible?"   
"No, no, no. You're just tense." Magnus casually picked up a glass of wine. "Here, drink this."  
Instantly Alec plucked the glass out of Magnus' hand and chugged it all in one gulp. Magnus watched in shock. Alec then handed empty glass back to Magnus. "I'm okay. You're okay? Okay?"   
Still shocked, Magnus said, feeling even more stressed than ever, "Oh, I'm okay." Alec rushed out to get his mother. "You're okay." He looked at the empty glass, placed it down and went to join Alec.

Alec opened the door to reveal a very merry Maryse, holding a bottle of wine. She exclaimed, through her grin, "My boys!" She chuckled and let out a sigh as she threw her arms around Magnus, affectionately. Magnus was definitely weirded out by the sudden closeness and stood tensely.   
Maryse moved onto to give Alec a long and well-needed hug.   
Still tensed, Magnus stated, "I'm far from being a boy. But I appreciate the sentiment."  
She smiled happily at Magnus. "My apologies. I should respect my elders." She chuckled again and pushed the bottle into Alec's hands. She was already walking into the loft as if she's in her own home.  
Alec took the bottle and closed the door. "Can I get you a drink?"   
"How about a round of Magnus' famous cocktails?" She disappeared into the living room as the two watched in awe.   
Magnus asked, in disbelief, "This is your mother on the edge?" Alec just stared dumbfoundedly. Magnus grabbed the bottle from Alec's hand and left him. 

Even though Alec had no idea what Alec and Maryse was talking about his heart was overfilling just from the sight of his lover and mother having such a wonderful time together. And just watching Magnus' face as he laughed and joked. He couldn't help but to laugh and smile himself.   
Magnus really had a way with his words. Maryse hasn't stopped laughing since they sat down at the dining table. "I'm serious. Truman Capote was a total closeted warlock and he never knew when to leave." Magnus proceeded to imitate in a high voice, "'I'd like to stay here the entire night drinking cognac and regaling you with all my stories.'" Alec kept stealing little glances at Magnus.   
Maryse placed down her glass. "Well you do know how to host."  
He turned to Alec. "Oh please, tonight was all Alec." He patted him proudly on the lap. Alec's eyes twinkled.   
Maryse was surprised as she looked at her son. "Really? The stew was incredible. Who knew you could cook."  
"I've made that for you before." Alec peeped quietly, feeling embarrassed.   
"Oh...How could I forget?" The biggest smile crept onto her face. "Alec and Isabelle made this for me when they were little kids. To see the looks on their faces when they brought it to me still warms my heart. But that stew--I still have nightmares!" She chuckled at the memory.   
Alec honestly felt quite hurt by her comment. "I thought you loved that stew."  
"Well I do now. Whatever you've done to the recipe, it's unrecognizable." She didn't realize that her comment had affected Alec.  
As if something suddenly clicked, Alec glared at Magnus, who dodged it in amusement.   
Trying to break the awkwardness, Magnus asked, "Would anyone care for seconds?"  
"Oh, no, thank you. I'm probably embarrassing Alec as it is." She picked up her glass again for another sip of wine.   
Magnus said, "No. We're just happy to see you in such good spirits."  
Alec added, carefully, "We thought you might be upset; with the divorce and everything."  
"I've made my peace with that. But your instincts are right. I do have some unpleasant news. I wanted Isabelle and Jace to be here but you need to know." Alec became uncomfortable hearing such a serious tone of voice after the night of laughter. She sighed, knowing how upsetting this might be for her son, "In light of Malachi's coup the clave has reopened its investigation of former circle members."   
"You had nothing to do with Malachi."  
"Still--based on a review of my actions in the circle, the clave has reclassified me as a traitor."  
Alec was bewildered. "What?!"  
"They're stripping me of my runes in a few days. It'll be announced that I have been exiled from Alicante."  
Alec couldn't barely stay in his seat upon hearing this. "This is completely unjust! You've given your life to the clave!" Maryse looked flustered.   
Sensing the tension between the two, Magnus got up and excused himself. "I'll go and check on the desserts." Understanding how difficult this might've been for Maryse he decided to excuse himself. Also, since he was starved all day, he was going to get himself another serving of stew. 

Alec and Magnus walked Maryse to the door. She said, sincerely, "Thank you--again. Tonight couldn't have been nicer." For once, in a long time, she felt so relieved to have spent some quality time with the people that mattered.   
"You're welcome anytime." And Magnus meant every word of it.   
Maryse turned to Alec and said, "And, um, I'd appreciate if you could keep our conversation between us. I'd like to tell Isabelle and Jace myself."  
Alec nodded. "Of course." Maryse pulled Alec into a deep hug, her eyes watering up. Alec held onto her, embracing the comfort of his mother. Magnus' heart warmed up as he watched them. Maryse released Alec and turned to Magnus.   
"I suppose we'll be seeing more of you," suggested Magnus.   
"I'd like that." Magnus softened his gaze as he saw the tears in Maryse's eyes. She inhaled deeply, "I have may had my prejudices in the past but seeing you stand by Alec; it's what every mother wants for her children." Magnus is taken aback by the sudden honest words. "Thank you for loving my boy." At a lost for words Magnus could only respond with an endearing smile. She pulled him into her arms and squeezed him reassuringly.   
Then, she gave them one last glance and exited through the door. Magnus and Alec shared a warm smile that spoke a thousand words only one another could understand. Magnus caressed Alec's cheek lovingly before turning to walk away. He stretched his arm in relief and sighed in comfort.   
Alec followed Magnus into the den and stared at his tired but ravishingly beautiful boyfriend curled up on the couch. He walked over and sat down, gently moving Magnus' head onto his lap. He asked, softly, "Are you ready for bed? Tonight was such a success." Magnus hummed, with his eyes closed. He was playing with Alec's left hand.   
"So, was the stew really that bad?" Magnus' eyelids fluttered open. He knew Alec was going to bring that up. Alec stared at him with a hint of betrayal.   
"Alexander, despite the fact that I'm exceptionally charming and an awesome host, even I wouldn't have been able to save the night if we had indeed served your mom the original stew. She probably would have cried. Possibly gotten up and left. I'm sorry." There was no easier way to put it but the truth. Alec hung his head in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to think clearly at the Institute, Alec fled to Magnus'. However, even the sight of his beautiful lover couldn't alter his mood. He arrived with a big brown bag and a frown on his face. He planted a quick peck on Magnus' lips and walked into the living room. Magnus sighed as he went to the kitchen to get Alec something to drink. Settled down, Alec was standing by the window, staring blankly at the night sky. He looked bothered and frustrated. 

Magnus walked back with two mugs and a look of concern plastered all over his face. "You haven't had anything to eat or drink all day. Do I need to force feed you?" Alec turned at the sound of Magnus' voice, awakened from his daze. Magnus offered him a mug hopefully. 

However, Alec immediately declined. "No. Look, Jace is my parabatai so I should be able to help him." He chokes as he gets emotional, "This, I just--I don't know how."

It pained Magnus as well to see Alec in such a state. Alec sighed as he turned back toward the window. He didn't want to worry Magnus anymore than he already has. Magnus placed both mugs down and reached for Alec's arm. Alec turned his head to look at him. 

"I know you're scared. But we don't know for sure if Jace is going down the same road as Celine. Don't lose hope." He massaged Alec's shoulder reassuringly.

Alec nodded slightly while holding onto Magnus' arm. "Thank you." Magnus patted him in response.

Alec broke away from Magnus and walked over to get his book off the coffee table. He sat down. Magnus raised an eyebrow at the pile of books. "What's all this?" He picked up a random book to observe. 

"I need to stop these mundane murders. We have no idea who or what the owl is. And we hit a dead end testing on Morgan," he sighed, "digging for clues." Everyone at the Institute is waiting on him to solve the case and he felt as if he's a letdown. Also, Jace's issue affected him dearly as well. 

Slightly offended that Alec hasn't asked him for help yet, Magnus suggested, while flipping through the book, "Not to be an overego warlock boyfriend but need a hand?" 

Alec looks up from his book and stared intensely at Magnus. "You help me all the time. If I came to you every time I had a problem--"

Magnus cut him off, jokingly, "We'll spend more time together. Ugh, the torture." Alec finally cracked a small smile. Magnus placed down the useless book and said, "Look, after I get some food in you I'll come down to the Institute and examine Morgan." Tired, Alec put down the down as well. "See if my magic can shed some light on thing." 

"Thank you. But with this I just--" Alec was exasperated. He shook his head, upset with himself and the situations on hand.

It pained Magnus to see his lover in such a state. Alec sighed deeply. He held the shadowhunter by the shoulder while patting him gently, "We'll make it through this. Okay? One step at a time." 

Alec tried to offer a smile. He stared lovingly into Magnus' eyes and whispered, "Thank you." Magnus rubbed Alec's cheek with a soothing reassurance before walking off to prepare some food. Alec sat back down and continued skimming through the book he placed down previously. 

After what felt like an eternity, Alec's eyes were watery from the painstakingly minuscule font of the words that offered no help. As soon as he wondered what was taking Magnus so long he heard a loud clang from the kitchen and jumped up. He ran into the kitchen to see Magnus leaning over the counter in despair and a pot on the floor. 

"Magnus!" Alec hurried to Magnus' side and wrapped his arm around his waist. Magnus looked up at him with his demon cat eyes, wet with tears. Alec gasped, his heart stopped beating. "What happened? Are you okay? Why--how?" 

Magnus shook his head and joked, "I've lived for centuries and survived through the rise and fall of many great empires yet I still get defeated by a simple onion." Alec looked down on the counter and realized that Magnus was chopping onions. He pulled the warlock into his chest as he breathed in relief. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you. The pain caused my eyes to change and I accidentally knocked down the pot." Magnus explained, with his face pressed against Alec's chest. He looked up, his eyes still a golden-yellow. Alec was mesmerized by them. He lowered his head, planting a kiss on Magnus' lips. 

"Forget cooking. I'm not hungry anyways. I just want to eat you right here, right now." Alec whispered into Magnus' ear. Magnus was ready to protest but Alec already slid his tongue into his mouth. 

 

Once at the Institute, Magnus and Alec rushed to meet the others as the lights flickered off. When everything returned to normal they bumped into Clary. 

Clary asked, concerned, "What's happening?"

Magnus frowned. "We're not sure."

The other shadowhunters were trying to reboot the computers and check the systems. Underhill was relieved to see Alec. He quickly informed, "All systems are down less than two minutes. Hopefully it was just a glitch."

Alec looked from Underhill to a noticeably worried Clary. Clary's face screamed that something was definitely suspicious. He hurried down the stairs with Clary and Magnus following behind. "We need to check on Morgan immediately. This is definitely not a glitch." 

They hurried to the elevator and got on. As soon as the elevator reached the ground floor the trio ran out and saw Morgan's body on the ground. Alec pleaded in disbelief, "No." They barged into the cell chamber.   
Alec checked on Morgan and carefully turned her body over as Magnus scanned her with his magic. Suddenly, Morgan's body shot up into a sitting position as she loudly gasped for a breath of air. Alec jumped from shock. 

Clary looked to Alec and asked, "What's going on?"

Magnus finished checking the mundane and the blue orb disappeared from his hand. Confused with his findings he pointed out, "She's free of all demonic possession." Clary gasped as their only clue was gone. 

Morgan looked at them in fear and demanded, "Where am I?" She was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Alec tried to calm her down. He said, gently, "Hey, you're okay. You're okay..." He glanced up at Clary. 

Magnus waved his hand over Morgan and snapped his finger. Morgan's eyes rolled back as her body went limp and slumped back down onto the ground. "By tomorrow morning she would think this was all merely a bad dream." 

Alec rubbed his face in defeat and said, "Our only link to the Owl is gone. Now it'll be even harder to defeat him." 

Clary patted him on the shoulder and reassured, "Don't worry. No matter who or what the Owl is, we will find a way to track him down and defeat him. Don't lose hope. I'll go set up for someone to escort Morgan home." She looked at Magnus, gesturing for him to look after Alec. Then she walked out of the cell. 

Magnus helped Alec up from the ground and caressed his cheek. "You've had a long day. How about we go back to my place?" 

Alec melted into Magnus' touch but quickly recovered. He grabbed Magnus' hand and lowered it from his face. Squeezing his hand gently, he said, "I have to stay and make sure everything else is fine. It's late. Go home first and I'll stop by when everything is done." 

Magnus knew better than to argue with Alec. He nodded and leaned forward. Alec responded and their lips pressed together. Alec released Magnus' hand and turned to leave. 

 

Back home, Magnus wasn't able to sleep as he was too worried about Alec. Remembering how much Alec had loved his shampoo he started working on the concoction. By the time he was finished the clock had struck five and the early dawn light filled up his study. He was already tired but wanted to wait for Alec. He went on to check his vials of supplies, keeping note of what was running low. A knock interrupted him. Alec had keys and he wasn't expecting anyone so early. 

Placing down his notebook, Magnus went to open the door. To his surprise, he was greeted by a beautiful woman dressed in white with sleek long black hair. Little did Magnus know, the woman was a Greater Demon Lilith, Mother of Demons. She asked, "Are you Magnus Bane?" 

Unsuspectingly Magnus responded, "I am. How can I help you?" 

Lilith stared at him in awe. Soft-spoken and poised, she stated, "I have a rather complicated problem. And I hear if anyone can help me, it's you." 

Magnus nodded in understanding and said, "Come on in." He welcomed her in and closed the door behind them. He led her into his study and offered, "Do have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Would you care for some hot tea or coffee?" 

Lilith took a seat and smiled innocently. "Tea would be excellent." 

With a snap of his fingers two cups of pipping hot tea, sugar, and two metal spoons appeared before them. He took a seat himself across from Lilith. Casually, he said, "I would've sworn I knew every warlock in the city." He dropped a cube of sugar into his cup and stirred with the spoon. 

Lilith's breath hitched as she brought the cup up to her mouth. "Oh, I'm not from around here." She carefully took a sip. 

Magnus smiled softly and asked, "And how is it that you heard of my services?"

Lilith placed down her cup. She explained, "A friend spoke of you. The late Ragnor Fell. I'm no slouch but what I do need is beyong my level of expertise." She already came prepared, having studied Magnus' past and how to pull on his heartstrings. 

Hearing his deceased friend's name still brought a chill down his spine and tingle in his heart. "Well for a friend of Ragnor's, I would do just about anything." Lilith smiles happily upon hearing this. Magnus got up from his seat. "So, what exactly do you need?"

Lilith stated, "Well," getting up too, "I'm looking for something that can make a person fall out of love." Magnus looked at her in surprise. "Is that something you could do?"

Magnus exhaled. "I can. But I don't recommend it." Lilith was confused. He continued, "You see, heartache and all its bittersweet torture is almost always preferable to te alternative. My elixir can erase everything you've ever felt for the other person. It'd be almost as if you've never loved at all." Magnus can't even fathom the idea of erasing someone's memory of love. 

Lilith definitely underestimated Magnus but she knew exactly how to persuade him. Composed she lied, "Wow. It's actually not for me. It's for a former lover--a soldier. I've tried to get him to move on but he's still madly in love and his obsession is starting to distract him from his duties. And, well, I worry what could happen if he can't focus on his task at hand." Lilith knew of Magnus' past relationship with a soldier and his current relationship with Alexander Lightwood. 

Understanding the pain, Magnus nodded in understanding. He sighed and said, "In a rare case, I suppose erasing love is actually an act of compassion." Lilith was amused. Magnus glanced at his spill book and started pouring a small jar of liquid into a vial. "An hour before he drinks this you must add one last ingredient--a tiny sliver of your soul." He continued mixing and adding in different powders.

"My soul? Why?" 

Magnus looked at her matter-of-factly and explained, "Well, you are the object of his affection. In order for the elixir to work it must contain a trace of you." Lilith was lost in her thoughts. "You do know how to perform an extraction, don't you?" 

Lilith smiled slyly. "Of course."

Magnus gave the vial a final shake, activated it with a swipe of his hand and handed it to Lilith. She said, "Thank you, Mr. Bane. You really are a true life savior." 

 

By the time Alec arrived, Lilith was already gone. Alec was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to be in bed with his lover. A smile crept onto his tired face when he saw Magnus dozing off on the couch, with a book threatening to fall off his lap. He swiftly caught the book and placed it quietly on the coffee table as he slid next to Magnus. He scooped the sleeping warlock into his arms and lifted him up.   
Startled by the sudden movement Magnus' eyes fluttered open. "Alexander?" His voice was low and raspy from the sleep. 

Alec smiled and carried him to the bedroom. Magnus just stared obediently at Alec who placed him down gently on the bed. Then, he stripped off his shirt, revealing his prominent abs, and crawled onto the bed. He laid down next to Magnus and pulled him closer. Magnus snuggled comfortably into the younger's chest. "What time is it?" 

Playing with Magnus fingers, Alec replied, tiredly, "Late. I made you wait too late. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, relaxing his eyes. 

Magnus took Alec's free hand and said, "No such thing. Time is all I have to spend on you. How about you rest and I go prepare some breakfast for you? You must be ravished." He tried to get up but got pulled back down by Alec. 

"Stay. Stay with me for a bit. A lot's been going on lately and I feel like I'm losing control of everything. Everywhere I go, everything I do--I feel like such a failure. Only when I'm here with you--with you beside me--I feel like everything is okay." Alec finally revealed his feelings. 

"Alexander--Alec. I'm here and I'm always going to be here. We will catch the Owl. And we will find a way to help Jace." 

Alec nodded slightly as he fell into a slumber. Magnus quietly laid there next to Alec but his mind was lightyears away. 

 

After his encounter with Lilith, Magnus couldn't help but reminisce about his own lovestrucken soldier and previous lovers. He knew it was just a simple act but every time he opened his memory box he felt as if he was betraying Alec, someway somehow. He picked up a feather hairpin carefully as if it was going to disintegrate between his fingertips. A small smile crept onto his face as the memories of its owner flushed over him.

Alec walked up to him from behind while buttoning his shirt. "Are you okay?"

Startled by Alec, Magnus snapped out of his trance. He quickly closed the box. "Yeah. Everything is great." Without looking at Alec, he turned and put the box away, hidden until a stack of books. "Just tidying up a bit."

Watching his every move, Alec teased, while struggling to button up his sleeve, "Tidying up? Why don't you just snap your fingers?"

Magnus rolled his shoulders slightly. "Well, I find it relaxing. I suppose I'm odd that way."

Amused and full of love, Alec added, "You're odd in a lot of ways."

Magnus took a closer look at Alec and was taken back by surprise. "Is that--one of my shirts?"

Alec was starting to feel self conscious. "Yeah." He was still fidgetting with the sleeves, hopig to make it fit better. "Is it...not my style?" He held out his arms for Magnus to see. 

Unsure of how he felt, Magnus agreed, "Mm or your sleeve length." Alec felt defeated. Luckily, Magnus snapped his fingers and the sleeves magically elongated to fit Alec's long arms. Happy with the way it looked now, Magnus smiled. "Better."

Alec grinned happily. "Fits perfectly. But, still, I think it would be nicer, " he took a deep breath, "if I had one of my own shirts."

"Oh, okay. I think I can manage that." Magnus started waving his hands around to summon Alec's wardrobe. 

"No, it's okay." He stopped Magnus. "It fits fine. It's just I was thinking that it wouldn't be an issue if I didn't have to go back and forth so much. I mean, I spend almost every night here." He walked slowly towards his boyfriend. "So what if I--moved in?" 

Magnus just stared at him. Alec's hopeful smile dropped. "Bad idea?" 

"No." Magnus shook his head slightly. "It's a wonderful idea. For the future."

Alec was filled with disappointment and uncertainty. He blinked, not expecting Magnus to reject him. "Okay. Um, I just thought--"

Magnus cut him off, "We've been seeing each other for less than two months." Though it felt like they've been together forever, Magnus knew it was just a phase. Alec nodded unwillingly. Magnus continued, "Alexander, once we move in together our relationship will change." 

Alec protested, "Yeah, we'll be even closer." He didn't understand why Magnus wouldn't want him closer by him. 

Magnus shook his head. "There's no such thing." 

Clearly upset and in pain, Alec turned his head away to avoid looking at Magnus. 

The warlock knew how Alec was feeling but he also knew what he was doing. He lived longer and loved harder than the young Shadowhunter. He didn't want to rush into anything and miss the important things-- each other. He said, "If there's one thing I've learned in the course of my long life it's to take your time. Okay?"

Alec grunted in agreement. They leaned toward each other for a kiss. A bittersweet kiss. 

"Speaking of time, I gotta go. I'm already late for a house call." Magnus pulled away from Alec. "Talk to you tonight?" 

Alec replied emotionlessly, "Yeah." He watched as Magnus swung his bag on and picked up his notebook. "See you then." 

Magnus exclaimed, "See ya!" before hurrying away. 

Alec turned and looked at Magnus' box bitterly. He was full of questions and he knew opening the box would give him some sort of idea on why Magnus would reject him. But he also knew that opening the box would automatically be ripping apart Magnus' trust. He was so conflicted.


End file.
